dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Zod-El
“Deep down, I know the truth... I’m more than a hero. I am not an alien, but symbol of honor and hope for the next generation.” - Kara Zod-El Status Super name: Power Woman Real name: Kara Zod-El (Kryptonian birth name) Karen Starr (Adoptive Earth name) Race: Kryptonian Height: 5‘11” Weight: 180 lbs Age: 22 Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Other aliases: Galatea, Gala, Tea, Girl of Steel, Supergirl, Superwoman, Power Girl Alignment: Hero Marital Status: Married to Val Zod-El Known Relatives: Kal-El (cousin + adoptive father, deceased), Lois Lane (adoptive mother) Group affiliation: House of Zod-El, House of Zod, Codex Force, Justice Society Base Of Operations: New Kandor, Neotropolis, Neo Starrware Labs, Starrware Labs, Justice Society Headquarters, Justice League Headquarters. History Kara Zor-El was the superheroine known as Power Girl during the time of Superman's generation of heroes, who years later immediately following the disaster in Metropolis returned to active duty under the name Power Woman, initially helping Batman subdue Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom as they engaged in a battle with Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Flash in Metropolis with innocent citizens in the crossfire. Kara did her best in helping citizens of Metropolis to safety away from the battle zone, but things got worst when Brainiac ships from space begin invading Metropolis. At this time Kara lost commutation with Batman and the rest of the heroes, furthermore when she returned to battle field after fighting a few of Brainiac's forces. Kara finds her cousin Superman dead among other heroes and villains. Its at this moment she vows for revenge and takes up the mantle of Superwoman. Origin As a child Kara Zod-El witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she was sent to Earth on a mission to protect her infant cousin, Kal-El. Arriving on Earth decades too late, she discovered that grown-up Kal has been imprisoned, due to his hideous actions as the High Councilor of Regime over the last five years. Still determined to protect her family, and its legacy, Kara will fight her cousin’s enemies as Supergirl. Before the destruction of her home planet, Kara was there during the events involving the invasion of the Coluan named Brainiac. She evaded capture with the aid of her mother, Alura In-Ze. Alura would send Kara to Earth in hopes of teaching her younger cousin Kal-El. Launching in a rocket, Kara would be flung off course, caused by Krypton's destruction. This resulted in her entering hypersleep for the next 30 years, while Kal-El arrived on Earth. Sometime after that, Black Adam had found her ship and brought it to Kahndaq. Later, Kara and Black Adam rescued an imprisoned Wonder Woman from Themyscira. While within the safety of the mystical city, Kara would find herself told not to make her presence known by Wonder Woman or Black Adam, as they planned on breaking Superman from his prison cell. Despite this, she was more rebellious and wished to explore her newfound powers while on Earth, and use them to help the people. Kara also shows no fear for Batman, but remains frustrated that she is unable to use her powers to help Kal-El. Later, Kara watches Wonder Woman and Black Adam observing Brainiac's invasion in a magic crystal. Kara recognizes the ship, and begins to panic, which is noticed by Wonder Woman. When she asks who the invader is, Kara only states that they need to get Kal-El immediately. Kara is part of Black Adam and Wonder Woman's rescue attempt at Stryker's Island. While the two run interference with the prison guards, Kara frees Cyborg and Damian, and gives his gear to the latter. When Superman questions Cyborg over his rescuer, Kara affirms it, and meets her cousin for the first time. He immediately recognizes her, and is visibly shocked over the survival of another Kryptonian. Kara asks how Kal recognized her, and Superman reveals that his parents stored an image of her on his ship, and knows her role as his protector. Kara apologizes for being "a few decades late," and explains the reasons for her absence. When Kal expresses his doubts of never seeing another Kryptonian, she tells him that his parents loved him so much. When the facility begins to shake, Kara asks Cyborg how long until Superman is free, which he states five minutes, and goes to help Wonder Woman. Eventually, Kara returns and restrains Firestorm and warns him to stay away from Kal. However, Firestorm begins to summon kryptonite-fueled fire, which begins to weaken Kara. She gasps out that Firestorm is just as bad as Wonder Woman and Black Adam had said. Firestorm offers to stop, but only if she surrenders. Kara then declares that "Kryptonians never surrender," and proceeds to punch him, stopping him from weakening her any further. She then declares that they are freeing Kal-El, and fights Blue Beetle or Firestorm, depending on the player, but is defeated. Later, Kara recovers enough to stand with the other Regime members against Blue Beetle and Firestorm. She is later present when Firestorm begins to gather enough energy to destroy the facility, as well as Batman's intervention. She later stands in the way of Batman, and calls herself "Superman's overprotective cousin," when Batman questions her identity. Kara was present as the heroes made plans to repel Brainiac's invasion, providing insight into what had happened from her experience on Krypton. Later, she and Diana would fight his forces in Metropolis, though Kara saw civilians cowering at their presence. After being incapacitated by Cheetah, Kara was saved by Diana, who almost killed Minerva. When Harley Quinn intervened, Diana stabbed her through the torso, causing Kara to realize the Amazonian's true colors. After sealing Quinn's wounds with her heat vision, she battled and defeated Diana and went to speak to Superman in the Fortress of Solitude. Upon confronting him on Diana's actions, Kara learnt the truth about her cousin's fall from grace and his murder of the Joker, along with many other criminals and former allies. Disgusted, she tried to leave, battling and defeating both Nightwing and Black Adam. She is later seen at the desolate city. She slaps Diana in the shoulder, telling her that millions of people are aboard Brainiac's ship that that they've got to save them. After Brainiac tells them about his plan, Kara concedes to going to Brainiac but Batman refuses, saying that they have to shut down the shields. With Batman's help she gets aboard the ship. She sees the captured (remaining) Hypronians in Brainiac's collection, pleading to Batman that they have to help them. Personality and Traits Kara is extremely powerful but unlike Superman, she doesn't want to use her power to terrorize others. Although she is basically raised by the evil Regime Wonder Woman and taught that Batman is evil, Kara knows her own mind and morals and is horrified when she realized that her cousin is a mass murdering monster on a planet wide scale. Thanks to her strong will and incorruptible morals, Kara rejects Superman and Wonder Woman's insanity and sides with Batman, hoping that she can restore the people's faith in superheroes. She sadly notes to Batman that the symbol on her and Superman's costumes is meant to bring hope, but her evil cousin had instead made people fear it. Kara still cares for Superman but when reasoning with him doesn't work, she realizes he has fallen too far to be saved. Kara cares more about the wellbeing of others than her own safety and is willing to sacrifice herself to Braniac if it means he will spare the Earth. She is grateful when Batman protectively steps between her and Braniac and grows to trust him, despite being told that he's a villain ever since she arrived on Earth. Kara is also willing to give people second chances and is implied to have become close to Harley Quinn, smiling at her jokes during the meeting to discuss how to defeat Braniac and defending her from Wonder Woman, insisting that even if she deserves to die, she is defenceless and has been given no trial. Having been taught by Wonder Woman herself that heroes fight with honour, Kara realizes that her hypocritical former mentor doesn't follow her own advice because she has lost all her honour. Upset that Wonder Woman has betrayed her trust, Kara defeats her and takes the wounded Harley away to be treated. When not weighed down by her responsibilities and the betrayal of people she trusted, Kara shows a more childish side, grinning at Harley's immaturity, flying around the Earth in her free time just to enjoy the sounds and view, and feeling cooped up by Wonder Woman and Black Adam. Although well meaning, she is also naive at first but matures throughout the game by realizing that her mentors are using her for their own selfish needs. Kara also shows fear at several points during the game, including when she learns Superman's true nature and when she is bound by Braniac's kryptonite powered shackles. However, fear doesn't overpower her incorruptible morals and she even compares Superman to the evil General Zod when she realizes what a monster he has become. Kara is sweet, kind, selfless and strongly devoted to maintaining peace and protecting people who can't protect themselves, even if she has to defend them from her own friends and family. She prefers not to use violence but due to the massive power she weilds, she can still be a devastating opponent in battle. Powers and Abilities Born on the planet Krypton, before Brainiac's invasion and the planet's destruction, Kara had no special powers under the effects of the natural red sun. When she was found however and brought to Earth, she had found herself absorbing the effects of its yellow sun. As a result, she gained abilities, like her cousin before her. Kara's dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura give her the ability to withstand damage that would normally kill a human being. This also extends to bullets, lasers and even the effects of space. Like her cousin, she can also move at speeds, exceeding the world's fastest fighter jets and apply the same speed to reach the sun within seconds. Kara's dense structure also gives her the ability to lift and punch things made of metals and even inflict serious injury to beings of lower or equal strength. Since Krypton's gravity was far greater, Kara's body gives her the ability to propel herself into the air, allowing her to fly anywhere in the world. Should her body also receive injury, while on Earth, her body can heal injuries within mere seconds. Her other abilities also include the ability to take in larger quantities of air and expel it with hurricane-force winds and even produce the same kind of force when freezing. Another power she has is the ability to intake solar energy and dispense red beams of intense heat from her eyes, which can cauterize wounds, melt metals and even blast holes through concrete. Despite having gained the same abilities as her cousin did on planet Earth, Kara is not invincible. Like her cousin, Kara is susceptible to the effects of kryptonite, which weakens her in a painful manner and will kill her after prolonged exposure. Magic is also another Achilles' Heel for Kara, as the Kryptonian dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura cannot naturally defend her against it. Powers * Solar Manipulation: Kara Zod-El can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy, and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. * Energy Projection: Kara Zod-El uses the yellow sun radiation of the Kryptonian God Galatea to enhance her solar energy abilities. * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Kara can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Kara's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Kara's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Kara can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Kara is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on her body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Kara's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Her strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables her to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Kara is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Abilities * Business Management * Genius Level Intellect * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Magic Links DNA (Dawn of New Age) Part 05: Codex Force